


Qué Sería

by flamencos (foldingcranes)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, human!AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/flamencos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se suponía que Manuel tendría un mes tranquilo para terminar el manuscrito de su libro. Se suponía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qué Sería

Son un cuarto para las siete de la tarde y el cielo ya ha cambiado el anaranjado pasivo por un púrpura más vibrante, cada vez más cerca del azul, en el límite de la noche pero no completamente allí aún. Con las primeras estrellas visibles y tarareando una canción, Miguel voltea el cartel de  Cerrado  y cierra con llave el candado de la rejilla que protege las puertas del restaurante. Coqueto, le sonríe a Catalina, deseándole un buen fin de semana, y se despide de ella con un beso en cada una de sus mejillas. Espera a que haya tomado el microbus a salvo en el paradero y luego emprende camino al supermercado, aprovechando que aún queda tiempo antes de que las tiendas cierren. Debería haber hecho la compra ayer, pero hubo partido y un montón de trabajo extra en el restaurante. Fue una semana agitada, en general, con turistas yendo y viniendo, su pequeño orgullo llenándose de más y más clientes con los años. La nostalgia se acentúa en las esquinas de su sonrisa, cuando recuerda que su negocio comenzó como un local diminuto y rentado.  
  
Ya no es así, ahora tiene un restaurante hecho y derecho; tres estrellas le da la crítica, cinco estrellas le dan los clientes que se sientan disfrutando la vista del mar y diez los que prueban sus postres, todos hechos por él mismo. Él mismo diseñó la decoración y todos esos postres son creaciones suyas, dulces salidos de su imaginación, recetas que pasó días creando gracias a la experimentación y la suerte. (Pero principalmente, suerte).  
  
La ida al supermercado lo devuelve a la tierra, debatiéndose entre estanterías qué producto sería buena idea llevar y cuál no. Lamenta haber olvidado hacer una lista de compras de nuevo, porque si no las anota en el papel, las cosas que debe comprar se le olvidan automáticamente y termina llevando a casa lo que le llamó la atención. Eso, usualmente, no termina  bien.  
  
De alguna manera, en media hora y después de haber recordado de milagro que lo que faltaba en casa era detergente, carne y algunos lácteos, se las arregla para llegar a la caja, guiñarle un ojo a la bonita cajera y partir hecho una flecha a casa, porque se hace tarde y trata de evadir la  hora peak . Haciendo malabares con las bolsas de las compras, el bolso donde lleva su uniforme de trabajo y el cambio para pagarle al chofer del taxi, suspira de alivio cuando el jardín de su casa, verde, vivo y sencillo, aparece ante sus ojos.  
  
… Aunque no se esperaba que su casa estuviese convertida en el Titanic cuando abrió la puerta.  
  
—¿Manu? —llama, inseguro a la hora de poner el pie en el felpudo, abrazando las bolsas de las compras contra su pecho.  
  
—¡Aquí! —se oye la respuesta, la voz de Manuel ahogada y distante—. ¡Quítate los zapatos y los calcetines antes de entrar!  
  
—... Vaaale —con algo de torpeza, Miguel cuelga las bolsas de las compras en el perchero donde Manuel siempre insiste en poner los abrigos y paraguas. Siente que su espalda se estremece ligeramente al entrar en contacto con el suelo mojado. Le cuesta reunir el valor, pero una vez acostumbrado al hielo del piso, camina a paso lento hacia la cocina, cuidando no resbalarse. Allí, desde el marco de la puerta, observa a Manuel con la mitad del cuerpo metida bajo el lavaplatos, una caja de herramientas abierta a su lado y operando una llave inglesa. La camisa blanca que usa se apega a su cuerpo, casi tráslucida gracias a la humedad, remarcando su huesuda espalda. Miguel no puede evitar detenerse allí, observando la piel de Manuel tras la tela, siguiendo con los ojos el camino de sus vértebras. (No importa cuánta comida le dé, el hombre no engorda.)  
  
—Hey —saluda, relamiéndose los labios resecos—. ¿Qué explotó mientras yo no estaba?  
  
—El jodido lavaplatos se tapó —suspira Manuel, con medio cuerpo allí dentro, luchando contra tuberías y llaves—. Pero se tapó  en serio , en menos de un dos por tres me tenía la casa entera hecha un diluvio.  
  
—Ouch, vale, quizás tenías razón y deberíamos haber llamado un plomero la semana pasada —Miguel sonríe a modo de disculpas, porque sabe muy bien que la persona que más usa la cocina es él y sólo él. Con los años, llegaron al acuerdo silencioso de que, si iban a vivir juntos, lo más adecuado para su supervivencia sería que Manuel mantuviese las manos alejadas de cualquier instrumento de cocina—. ¿Necesitas ayuda allí?  
  
—No —gruñe Manuel, saliendo de allí, cuidando no golpear su cabeza como suele pasarle cada vez que se mete a un espacio pequeño—. No, ya lo tengo, sólo tenía que destaparlo, así que ni siquiera valía la pena un plomero. Habría sido una estafa.  
  
—No, no lo habría sido, habrías evitado pasar la tarde en un charco y con la cabeza metida en un agujero negro —ríe Miguel, divertido ante la obvia tacañería de su compañero—. Bueno, si ya terminaste allí, ven y salúdame como corresponde.  
  
—No, ven tú. —refunfuña Manuel, entornando los ojos mientras se seca las manos con un paño de cocina que había dejado a mano, visiblemente incómodo por la sensación de la ropa mojada a su cuerpo. Miguel entorna los ojos, murmura algo parecido a idiota  sin modales , y con una sonrisa, avanza hacia él para rodearlo por la cintura con uno de sus brazos. El beso es lento, casi suave,  literalmente húmedo porque Manuel está hecho un gato mojado.  
  
—Si alguien más te viera a ti, el maestro obsesivo compulsivo del orden —se burla Miguel, con sus labios aún presionados a los de Manuel, la mano que había posado en su cintura ahora descendiendo hacia la curva ligera de su trasero—. ¡Que dirían!  
  
—Cállate —Manuel lo muerde, despacio, lo suficiente para que se sienta pero no para que duela—. Estoy cansado y tu  blablabla comienza a fastidiarme.  
  
Miguel hace un puchero.  
  
—¡Pero si acabo de llegar!  
  
— Exacto.  
  
En venganza, Miguel responde dándole una nalgada traviesa en el trasero para luego soltarse del abrazo. Contempla por un momento el desastre en el que se ha convertido su casa, suspira, y con lo tarde que es y lo cansado que ambos están, no siente deseo alguno de ponerse a limpiar. Total, tienen todo el fin de semana para hacerlo.  
  
—Oye.  
  
—¿Um? —contesta Manuel, descansando el mentón sobre el hombro de Miguel en un gesto descuidado, de esos que ha aprendido a tener con los años. Nunca ha sido muy adepto a las demostraciones físicas de afecto, pero siete años de convivencia con el  Rey del Manoseo lo han hecho relajarse notablemente con respecto a ciertas conductas.  
  
—Hace frío y me duele hasta el último músculo de mi  pobre  cuerpo —sonríe de medio lado, con un aire de coquetería que todavía hace sonrojar a Manuel—. Pidamos comida a domicilio.  
  
—Excelente sugerencia chef —Manuel ríe y se desprende de él para ir por el trapero, porque si van a comer, el suelo al menos necesita estar seco—. En casa de herrero, cuchillo de palo.  
  
—Todo mundo es un crítico. —rezonga Miguel, rebuscando en el mueble de la cocina el número de la pizzería que suele salvarles la vida luego de un día duro. Para cuando pide su orden y cuelga, Manuel ya ha trapeado la cocina, el pasillo y la entrada. El único lugar que evadió la inundación fue la sala de estar. Miguel frunce el ceño cuando, al observarlo colocar el trapero en su lugar, nota ligeros círculos oscuros bajo los ojos de Manuel.  
  
—Te ves cansado, anciano —con un gesto, lo invita a echarse a la alfombra peluda de la sala, ambos acomodándose allí frente al televisor, apoyando las espaldas en el amplio sofá—. ¿Viste a tu editor hoy?  
  
—Sí, una mierda de reunión de dos horas —suspira Manuel, dejando descansar la cabeza en el asiento del sofá y cerrando los ojos—. Quieren el manuscrito para la semana que viene y yo sigo atascado en el mismo maldito párrafo del mes pasado.  
  
—Tranquilo, poeta —Miguel se inclina sobre él, siempre empático, acercando los labios a su cuello, dejando un beso suave allí, sus manos acomodándose sobre los muslos de Manuel—. Te bloqueaste porque tienes ochenta años mentales, nunca aprendiste a divertirte y te estresas apenas alguien te dice que tienes que entregar algo.  
  
—No —gruñe Manuel en respuesta—. No, no es cierto, sólo me tomo mi trabajo en serio.  
  
—Te tomas  todo en serio —Miguel comienza a acariciarle los muslos, de a poco, concentrado en su cuello, besando cada espacio de piel visible—. ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en la universidad y tu profesor de Narrativa Creativa te hizo trabajar durante un semestre entero en un proyecto que te robó cientos de horas de sueño y al final no tenía una calificación de verdad?  
  
… Manuel se endereza inmediatamente, sólo para dirigirle una mirada asesina a Miguel. De todas las anécdotas universitarias posibles, esa es la que más odia recordar.  
  
(Hasta el día de hoy, cada vez que piensa en el horror que sintió cuando aquel profesor declaró todo el proyecto un experimento social para entender el efecto de las evaluaciones en los estudiantes, siente unos enormes deseos de hacerse una bola en el suelo y  llorar .)  
  
—Claro que lo recuerdo,  siempre lo voy a recordar.  
  
— Ese —declara solemnemente Miguel, mientras muerde la piel sobre su palpable clavícula—. Ese es exactamente tu problema, no te tomas nada con humor.  
  
Entornando los ojos y cansado del parloteo de Miguel (y su tendencia a escupir con facilidad horribles, terribles verdades sobre él), Manuel lo agarra con firmeza por los hombros, lo hace retroceder hasta dejarlo echado boca arriba sobre la cómoda alfombra y baja sobre el cuerpo de Miguel con una mirada amenazadora, su nariz a centímetros del botón de su pantalón.  
  
Miguel sólo lo mira como el bastardo engreído que es.  
  
—¿Qué planeas hacer, aguafiestas?  
  
—Mostrarte que sé divertirme.  
  
… El grito que Miguel pegó al sentir los labios de Manuel sobre su erección causó que la anciana vecina de la casa de junta comenzara a considerar mudarse. Seriamente.  
  
Con sus dedos enredados en el cabello de su compañero y el húmedo calor sobre la piel sensible de su erección, Miguel echa la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo de manera escandalosa, dejando que Manuel lo tenga lo más al fondo posible.  
  
—Eres de lo peor —suspira, la respiración entrecortada y el pulso asegurado, abriendo los ojos sólo para encontrarse con la mirada maliciosa de Manuel, retorciéndose durante minutos que parecen horas, gozando el calor agradablemente sofocante que le produce una  buena mamada.  
  
Terminan tirando sobre la alfombra, ansiosos, como un par de adolescentes estúpidos. Como el par de idiotas torpes que se emborracharon en su primer año de universidad y acabaron enredados el uno con el otro, resaqueados y aturdidos en una cama ajena luego de haber discutido a toda boca durante una fiesta del campus. Miguel siempre recuerda esa ocasión con un cariño, porque no fue el fin de sus peleas ni discusiones, pero si el comienzo de algo tan divertido como eso. Se siente fenomenal dentro de Manuel, con las manos sujetando sus caderas huesudas, sus labios presionados a la piel de su espalda, sintiendo que su estómago da mil vueltas cuando escucha al muy idiota tratar de no llamar su nombre. Y sólo ríe, porque claramente puede escucharlo murmurar  Miguel , con el rostro encendido, escondido en la suavidad de la alfombra. Lo ayuda a voltearse sólo para recibir un beso ansioso en los labios, brusco y torpe, como todo lo que Manuel hace, y al terminar en su interior, Miguel estira una mano perezosa para acariciar la erección de Manuel y ayudarlo a terminar también. Ambos se separan sólo para dejarse caer como peso muerto sobre la alfombra, abrazados con la excusa de no querer sentir frío.  
  
—... Allí se fue lo que quedaba de lubricante y tú no fuiste capaz de comprar más, carajo, Miguel, ¿es que tengo que escribirte listas para todo?  
  
Miguel entorna los ojos, presionando un beso flojo en su sien.  
  
—Cállate que me desesperas.  


  


-

  
Son las tres de la madrugada y, sólo por haberse quedado despierto trabajando en el manuscrito que ha estado quitándole el sueño, Manuel escucha un golpeteo insistente en la puerta. Es un sonido escandaloso, que no se detiene, casi siguiendo su propio ritmo. Gracias a ese nivel de insistencia, a Manuel no le cuesta mucho deducir quién está tras la puerta: sólo Martín es capaz de azotarle la puerta de esa manera y a esa hora. Lo ha hecho tantas veces que ya no se sorprende cuando sucede.  
  
Algunas cosas no cambian y a Martín no va a poder enseñarle nuevos trucos.  
  
… Ni protocolo.  
  
… Ni reglas de cortesía.  
  
Suspirando, porque ya no le queda otra cosa que hacer que interrumpir su trabajo para ir a atender al pelotudo de su amigo, cierra la computadora y deja los anteojos de lectura sobre el escritorio. Antes de abrir, se asoma brevemente al dormitorio, para comprobar que el ruido no haya despertado a Miguel.  
  
No, Miguel sigue babeando la almohada (lo cual parece lógico luego de toda la acción que tuvo en un sólo Viernes). Manuel interpreta esa señal como una muestra de que aún todo sigue en orden y puede proseguir tranquilo.  
  
—¿Qué? —gruñe de mala gana al tiempo que abre la puerta, pero su expresión de irritación es reemplazada por una de confusión cuando ve el estado en el que Martín está, borracho hasta las patas y con una maleta tirada en el suelo.  
  
—Flaco, me rindo. —lloriquea Martín, cayendo en los brazos de Manuel con toda la gracia de un borracho de primera calidad.  
  
Manuel suspira.  
  
A la mierda sus planes de trabajar toda la noche y dormir todo el Sábado, porque  ni eso puede tener en paz cuando se trata del choque de trenes que significa Martín.  
  
—¿Che, puedo dormir contigo?  
  
— De ninguna manera .  
  
Va a ser una  larga noche.


End file.
